Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core is responsible for the implementation of all aspects of the Partnership, including the coordination and planning of all meetings and workshops (monthly U54 team meetings, quarterly IAC meetings, yearly PSC meetings, yearly planning workshop at UOG), the evaluation of the partnership through the Planning and Evaluation Core, preparation of the annual progress reports to the PSC, preparation of the annual non- competitive (Type 5) renewal application to the NCI, working with institutional leadership on recruitment, as well as fiscal management and budget planning.